


Waves

by amoama



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches the ocean.</p>
<p>For the prompt, "Waves" for Drabble Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

She watches the ocean. Thinks about wading out, letting the waves tumble over her. Can she start over? Again? Rise up out of the water renewed?

She’s always thought of herself as flighty, nomadic. And she’s always been her own person. Even with different names. The name isn’t what’s important.

But this time it hurts. She left against her will. Put thousands of miles between her and Alicia, Cary, Lana, Diane.

She could drown in this. Just as the name Kalinda has.

The wind takes her tears. She whispers, “Will,” because he’s the only one left who might hear her.


End file.
